A Series of Wishes
by Amorina Deanna
Summary: A number of really short getting-together stories. r/s, next gen. romance
1. Part One

A/N: So, this is the first in a mini-series of mini-fics that I am writing. I have a new muse. This will be a series of Rose and Scorpius getting together fics. They will be really short. I have two more already almost written and I cannot tell you how many more will come. It all depends on my muse and my imagination.

I pushed the door open slowly, tentatively, unsure if I was relieved or not as I assessed and established its emptiness. I had arrived early, after all. I closed that door softly behind me and, almost immediately began to pace, biting my thumbnail.

After a few minutes of fruitless fretting, I tried to calm myself. Placing my bag on a desk, I hopped up on its neighbor. Feeling around within it, I drew a novel out of my bag. I set it upon my lap and opened it, attempting – and failing – to get lost within its pages. I simply could not focus on the plot: the simpering heroine, courageous hero and evil villain.

I had gotten Scorpius' owl the night before as I had changed for bed. He had asked me to meet him tonight, now, after dinner, in this empty charms classroom. I had not seen the blonde all day and, now, was extremely nervous as to the reason for this meeting.

The door banged open. He stood there, peering into the room. I placed my book beside me and sat on my hands to keep myself from biting my nails completely off. I bite my lip instead, trying to hide my nerves.

He lets out a strangled noise and my eyes immediately fly to his face. "Stop that," he chokes out.

I reply, startled, "What?"

"Biting your lip." He makes the noise again and, in three large strides, he is standing in front of me. He keeps coming closer, insinuating himself between my legs. He grabs my face in his two large hands and pulls my lips to his in a passionate kiss.

After he breaks it off, he rests his forehead on mine. We are both panting. "Because it makes me wanna do that." He finishes.

I grin up at him. "Oh, really?" He nods soberly. I bite my lip again.


	2. Part Two

I am walking down the hallway. It is almost empty. I hurry through, glancing at my watch distractedly. I am going to be late for my class. I am taking a special class with my Transfiguration professor and do not want to be late. Unfortunately, these classes take place on Saturday mornings when everyone is either asleep or – in the case of this Saturday morning – at Quidditch games.

It is Slytherin against Ravenclaw this morning and I am slightly upset that I will have to miss watching my team play. I may not play myself but it is impossible to grow up a Weasley or a Potter without having a love for the game.

I hear footsteps behind me. I do not turn around. It is probably someone late in heading down to the game. They speed up and I simply continue on my way. Suddenly I hear my name: "Rose!"

I turn around. I recognize the blonde hair and blue Quidditch robes immediately. It is my close friend, Scorpius Malfoy. The butterflies in my stomach wake up. It has been and unfortunate side effect of hanging out with Scorpius, lately. It just started last week and I did not know how to make them stop.

I begin to scold, "Scorpius! What are you doing here? You are going to be late for the game. The team needs you!"

He waves of my admonishments. "No matter. I have plenty of time. Are you coming to the game?"

I shake my head sadly. "No. Unfortunately, I have class right now. As a matter of fact, I am late."

I begin to turn on my heel and rush off. He grabs my arm and pulls me to him, his free hand sliding up to rest in my tangles mess of curls.

He presses a hard quick, kiss to my lips and stuffs a piece of paper into my free hand, which has fallen limply against my side.

He pulls away and grins at me. "For luck." Before I can say a single word he has rushed off. I stare after him for a minute, in complete shock.

I then unfold the piece of paper he has stuffed into my hand. It has three words on it and they make my grin uncontrollably before I stuff it into my pocket and rush off to class.

_I Love You _


	3. Part Three

A/N: Dedicated to Jana for being an amazing friend and because she is **NOT** going to make any sassy comments about this section. Even though she was there.

The hallway is crowded, people of every house trying to get into the great hall for lunch. Lily and I are standing off to the side, talking about her charms class. Her boyfriend comes up and gives her a kiss on the cheek. They excuse themselves and I turn to go into the hall.

I hear someone call my name and I turn around knowing that it is going to be _him_. That guy who has been haunting my every free thought – and even some that were not free – for the past couple weeks. I feel my heartbeat accelerate as I look at him.

He grins, tossing his blonde hair out of his eyes with a flip of his head. "Hey, Rose."

He lifts his hand for a high-five. I look up at it, fake disdain written all over my face, and then turn my eyes to meet his. "Come on, Scor. You know I can't reach that, I'm too short."

He looks down at me. "Try. You can do it."

I lift my hand to his and let it linger. My palm rests on his wrist. He smirks down at me and raises his hand another couple inches. I mock-scowl at him and jump up to hit my palm against his.

As I jump, I somehow manage to trip and I stumble into him. An astonished "Oh!" leaves my lips. His arm slips around my waist, pulling me upright – against him.

His lips come crashing down on mine and he slips his other arm around me, pulling me even closer against his body. We break apart to a series of wolf whistles and cat-calls. A light blush stains his pale cheeks. He lets me go, almost completely, but grasps my hand in his.

He leans down to whisper in my ear. "Rose Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" I nod, feeling my face heat up with the force of my blush and he grins down at me, leaning down to place a light kiss on my lips.


End file.
